pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Izayoi
Basics Name: Simon Izayoi Species: Luxray Type: Electric Ability: '''Rivalry - His blood gets hotter in battle when he's fighting against a male opponent. Is rather shy around girls, however... '''Hold Item: N/A Gender: Male Age: 22 (Birthday: July 31st) Physical Description: Black fur, with gold overtones. Also has black hair, sharp marigold eyes, and is at 6' 8" (203 cm) in height. Simon is large, full of muscle, and takes pride in his skills with his fists. Evolution is probably the reason for his stature more than anything else. Personality: Sour-ball on the inside, rather sweet and cuddly on the inside. While he's prone to snarking and all around being a mood killer when it comes to communicating with others, he HAS been trying with talking to people as of late. Old habits die hard, after all. History: Born as a prince of the famous Izayoi family, Simon grew up with one thing on his mind - Protecting his younger sister Juri. As a Shinx at this young age, he was used to being a brash child, trying to box with his guards, and even roaring for any "victories" he scores in the day. The good times wouldn't last, which occured when his sister was picked on due to her pudgy self. Due to his, he's grown from being sunny and cheerful to more cold and a frowner. His own school life included him struggling to talk to people he had a genuine interest in (He was prone to be too direct and rude, making him especially awkward around girls when he tried to show off his talents at assorted things), and instead, came off as too cold, or too much of an ass... Due to this, he became more insistent at boxing. While he has very little apititude at sending energy out of his body, he learned to enhance his body with energy instead, wanting to become as reliable as possible as a man of the Izayois. Grade Level: '''Junior '''Major/Minor: Melee Tactics/Political Science Team: Independent Moves: Starter - Charge: He charges static electricity in the air into his body, giving his muscles that extra oomph. Fury Cutter: His claws become inbued with a certain type of energy, and his nails glow in a sickly green as well. As long as he's able to attack in this state, his strikes progressively become stronger. If he uses any other move, the energy disperses. Flash: A simple move, and his only real technique that he can use that involves dispersing energy out of him. He forces electricity out as a blinding light, a Charge would help him not lose too much of his energy. Take Down: A rather harsh shoulder slam. Because of his strong muscles and large weight, it's... Best not to be pounced on by this lion, OK? Freshmon (Term 1) - Fire Fang: His hands flare with fire, glowing a light blue. The most common thing he does with these flames is use them as a pair of flaming boxing gloves, though he CAN use them to toss a fireball... Due to how the fire lobs slowly and are rather small in size, they're not as useful in this state. Ice Fang: He freezes his palms, coating them in a layer of crystallized ice. Its most common use outside of matches is for making ice cream. Freshmon (Term 2) - Eerie Impulse: His fur ripples with electricity, from head to toe. While it can be used for show (And as a flashlight), if an opponent touches him while he has this static around him, it'll stun them for a short while. Is often comboed with Charge. Iron Tail: '''His tail becomes hard as steel, and with its whip-like nature... Being struck by it is akin to being struck by a whip-like rapier. Sophomore (Term 1) - '''Thunderbolt: He can either fire a large trail of electricity from his fingers (Hard to aim), or create a sword of electricity. As a sword, he can only hold it out for so long. Wild Charge: Using the electricity in his body, he tackles his opponent with a wild pounce. Because he's using electricity however, he has a tendancy to overgun himself, AS WELL AS his electricity being able to shock people too close to his person Sophomore (Term 2) - Double Kick: He kicks twice rather suddenly and quickly, both kicks being spin kicks. Generally used to throw off his opponent's guard. Headbutt: '''He grabs his opponent's shoulders, and... Butts heads with them. A harsh one at that. Has a good chance of making his opponent dazed from the shock, too! '''Strategy: Keep his dukes up, go for body blows and haymakers, this lion keeps one fighting style in mind - Boxing. Being in the boxing club also helped him keep an eye on various techniques and habits his opponents would have. However, he isn't afraid to mix in kicks or tail whips if he can tell it'll drop his opponent's guard. Strengths: Full of muscle and an eye for cooking, this lion can go from desserts to fancy dinners with the knowledge he's gained from his guards. Weaknesses: Due to his reserved nature, he talks very little to others. In a world where communication is key. He's also not too skilled with special moves, due his lack of skill at releasing energy from his body. Current Classes: Type Mastery - Electric, Criminal Law, Health Education, Item Mastery Interesting Flavor and Fluff Musical Theme(s): '''N/A '''Inspirations for this character's creation: Simon started off as a Luxio, snarky and rude, just... To have a really cold and introverted character, with more to him. He's probably a bad idea due to the fact that introverts are hard to write about, but due to some decent RPs with him, I feel he can work. Maybe. Who knows what the future will tell. Voice Actor: '''Travis Willingham '''Personal Quotes: '''N/A '''Visual Aids: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/12481805/ x